Queen of Thieves
by KuraKitsune
Summary: YuyuInu. KagomeQueen of thieves. HieiKagome's partner and best friend. Yoko and KuronueDemon thieves who happen to cross paths with the mysterious queen. Who is the demon after Kagome? What does he want from her? YokoKagomeKuronue. SangoHiei. KougaAyame.
1. The Band of Thieves

Hey, ya'll I've started a new fic because I've always wanted to write this pairing. It is going to be a Kuronue and Kagome pairing. If you haven't ever seen what Kuronue looks like, you must by the Yu Yu Hakusho movie Poltergeist Report. It shows what he looks like and he is quite hot. So, anyway, even if you haven't seen him, he looks like a normal youkai, with wings on his back. He usually wears black clothing and a black tattered hat. His eyes are purple and he is always carrying a jewel pendant which he always swings.

So anyway, my story is an A/U. Kagome grows up in the Makai as a half-kitsune half-bat youkai, along with Hiei, who is her stealing partner. She also has a small group of thieves, but to know who they are, please read the story. All will be explained in the story. So, anyway, please read and respond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, but I sssssssssooooooooooo wish I did. Doesn't everybody?

* * *

Queen Of Thieves

Chapter 1

The Band of Thieves

Feared...Hated...Loved; that's all she ever heard about herself. She was called the Queen of Thieves and believe me she didn't gain the title by sitting around on her ass. No, she worked hard; well as hard as being a thief could be, earning her a very prominent reputation in the Makai and youkai society. Nobody but a select few ever heard her name and lived to tell the tale about it and no one had ever seen her true form, though some who have claimed to see her, say she has the beauty and grace of a goddess.

For as long as she could remember she'd been on her own, her parents dying at a young age and leaving her to be on her own. She'd been found by a group of traveling demon bandits that had treated her like crap. But through her experience with the bandits she did learn very quickly how to steal and prey upon many lesser demons. It is also where she met her first true friend, Hiei, who just like her, had been abandoned after his mother was killed. He protected her from the bandits until the day they'd both escaped with enough money and jewels to by their own little place.

For many years they lived in peace, as Kagome learned to fight and steal from this ruthless but protective killer named Hiei. He and Kagome grew very close and formed a strong family bond as they trained together. It wasn't until Kagome was about ten, that they'd met another outcast who soon became apart of their little family. His name was Inuyasha and he'd been cast out of his father's castle after his human mother had been killed. They'd stumbled upon him half-dead after coming back from a steal and Kagome had convinced Hiei to take the hanyou with them.

Inuyasha became Kagome's second friend as she slowly opened him up. He learned to steal and fight also, but he was mostly content to be the look out whenever Kagome and Hiei took on larger missions. Often times the three children could be found sitting contentedly on the roof of their small cabin, gazing at the stars and dreaming of a better future.

It wasn't long that their little group of three added two more members, consisting of Kouga and Ayame from the wolf demon tribe. They had been the last surviving members of their clan after a long and vicious battle with the Birds of Paradise. Their welcome hadn't been all that warm as the first time Kouga laid eyes on Kagome he'd called her his woman. But eventually both Ookami youkai had been accepted after realizing how tightly Kouga was controlled by Ayame.

Sango was next, along with her fire-cat Kilala. Sango was a neko youkai who had watched as her whole tribe had been ripped to pieces by a strange half-breed, who then proceeded to steal her little brother and turn him into a mind slave. Sango had come to them a broken and cold woman, but over the years she and Kagome had grown quite close, and thought of each other as sisters. She and Hiei also had a small problem, consisting of the fact that they couldn't stand to be in the same room for more than five minutes with each other.

And so by the time Kagome turned 20, her little group had grown considerably, as they'd gained some powerful allies. Sesshomaru, after realizing what had happened to his half-brother, (AN: he wasn't there when Inuyasha's mother was killed so he didn't know. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will get along...well sorta'.) contacted them and recruited their small band of misfits to work for him as assassins and thieves.

Shippo and Shiori were the last two to join their little group. Kagome had found Shippo after discovering him crying and alone after his parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers for sport. Kagome had taken him with her and eventually adopted the little kit. Shiori was last, and a little hanyou bat-demon who'd lost her father a long time ago. Her mother had been killed after sending Shiori away. And Kagome adopted her as well, though Shiori also has a close bond with Inuyasha since they both share a similar past being hanyous.

And so now Kagome was turning 21. She and the rest of the gang now lived and worked underneath Sesshomaru's castle in their own secret hideout where they worked. Her group now consisted of 8 demons alike and each had their own area of expertise.

Kagome and Hiei were the runners meaning they were the ones who actually pulled off all their steals and missions.

Inuyasha was look out on their missions.

Sango was a spy, as she traveled around Makai learning about various new artifacts to steal. She traveled with Kilala and both were also highly skilled fighters.

Sesshomaru was their support. He provided payment and various equipment that they needed to go over their information.

Shiori usually stayed behind and wasn't involved with the heists, while Kagome used Shippo as a distraction if they ever needed to get past guards.

Kouga and Ayame were the researchers of the group. They were required to study and learn about everything that Sango could find and then report to Kagome, Sesshomaru, or Hiei about their findings.

And so these are our thieves, who had recently become quite well known and feared. No one knew who they were or what they looked like, and the group liked to keep it that way. And it stayed that way until one fateful day.

* * *

Kagome sat in a dark room, pulling her hair into a braid and then tying it up in a bun. She sat in front of the mirror pulling on all her dark clothing as she readied herself for yet another mission.

She was just pulling on her black cloak when someone appeared at her right side, silent as ever. Kagome smirked at her reflection, watching him in her mirror.

"Hello, Hiei," she whispered softly.

"Hn," he nodded to her in greeting.

She rolled her eyes at his normal reply. "Hiei do you ever say anything else?" she teased him.

"Only when there is someone worth speaking to," he replied smirking slightly, folding his arms across her chest.

"Hey," she pouted turning around to gaze at her oldest and best friend. "That's not very nice."

"What's your point?" He shrugged his shoulders, as he struggled to keep from smiling. "So are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep, how do I look?" she asked standing up and looking down at herself.

"As you always do," he replied dryly. "Dark."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. She knew she looked good. Her black leather pants were hugging her hips low and tight as her black tank top reached to underneath her belly button. She wore a black trench coat, just like Hiei's over top her clothes. Her hair was long and wavy, with emerald streaks and tips. Her ears were blue/black and tipped in green, as well as her seven tails. Her eyes were a silver-blue lined in gold and she wore a black choker around her slim neck. What were most interesting were the black bat wings that graced her back. She was half-kitsune half-bat demon and she had a mixture of both features; thus the black wings.

With assessing eyes, she looked him over. He looked the same as he always did, wearing his ever present cloak. She smiled wistfully as she remembered how she had begged and pleaded with Hiei to buy her a black cape exactly as his. She remembered the day of her 11th birthday when he presented her, her very own cloak.

"Come on woman, what are you think about now?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing Hiei," she answered before wiping her pleasant smile off her face, her normal expressionless mask once again in place. Hiei and a select few were the only ones who ever saw her truly smile. "Let's go!" she ordered.

"Hn," he responded following after the youkai woman.

* * *

It was night time now as two shadowy figures cloaked their way through the darkness towards their predetermined destination.

"Do you sense anything?" the one in black asked his partner, tugging at the rim of his tattered hat.

A second figure slid to his friend's side and both peered out from behind the bushes. "No, I think the coast is clear," the other male whispered back.

"Good."

"Let's go," the man in white urged. He was about to step out of the hiding place before a blur of orange and red ran by. Thinking quickly the youkai in black pulled his friend out of the path and back into the safety of the trees.

"Stop right there!"

For a moment the two thieves thought they'd been spotted until the guards passed right by them without a second glance.

The two sighed in relief.

"Yoko what was that?" the youkai in black asked turning to his old friend.

"Kuronue, do I look like I know?" Yoko asked, glaring at his nails. "Great, now we'll have to wait a while before the guards go back to sleep."

Kuronue chuckled at his friend. "Yes, but just think of the reward at the end of the wait," he reminded his partner.

Yoko began to smirk cockily and went to say something before the orange blur ran by their hiding place again. This time the blur stopped and both youkai could clearly make out the blur's true form. Both were surprised to see a small kitsune pup stop in his tracks, his nose twitching slightly. His eyes were searching as he stood stock still, listening for something. Suddenly the young pup smirked before speeding away again as two huffing and puffing Reikai guards chased after him.

"Hahahahahahaha," the kit laughed darting every which way and that. "You can't catch me!" he stuck his tongue out at the slow guards as they tried in vain to catch him.

Kuronue smirked at his old friend, laughing under his breath. "Remind you of anyone?" he asked, amused at the little kitsune's antics.

Yoko too began smirking as he observed the young kit. The kit was running all over the place for the next hour until he finally lost the guards and stopped to catch his breath. Kuronue and Yoko crept closer as the kit began to speak.

"Kaa-san better hurry up before these guards find me," he whispered to himself.

_Mother? _Both partners thought.

"There you are, you little punk," a voice cried from out of nowhere and picked the kit up.

Shippo looked up in fear as the two guards from earlier held him upside down by his tail. He began squirming and flailing his arms. "Hey, let me go!!!" he screamed. "When my mother hears about this she'll make you pay!!!!"

The two guards laughed before throwing the kit to the ground as Kuronue and Yoko watched in growing horror. "Kitsune bi!" Shippo cried, but the attack had little effect on the two Reikai guards.

"So, little demon, you think your mother will save you now," one man laughed cruelly grabbing Shippo in one hand and squeezing the bones in his little body.

"AAAAHHHH!" Shippo screamed as his bones began to crack from the strain of the man's hand. Tears fell from his eyes as he began crying and gasping for breath. "Mamma...Mamma!" he cried over and over again.

Yoko and Kuronue were so steamed that they were about to go save the little boy from such a cruel fate, but were stopped in their tracks as an enraged scream lit through the sky.

They both shivered as the temperature dropped before shooting way up, and a moment later a black blur sped by and grabbed Shippo out of the guard's hands and set him on the tree branch next to Kuronue and Yoko.

"Hiei!?" they both whispered at the same time.

"I don't have time for this. Watch him for me and you better not let anything happen to him or his mother will kill us all!" Hiei stated.

Kuronue began to scoff. "Please, Hiei, we know enraged mothers can go crazy over their children, but seriously?"

Their laughter dropped off as they noticed Hiei smirking coldly and gazing at something flying in quickly from the South.

"She is here," he whispered before darting away to meet the approaching figure.

"Mother," the kit whispered drowsily.

Kuronue and Yoko glanced down at the tiny kit. "Hey, kid, that's your mother?" Yoko asked his eyes trained on the encroaching female.

Shippo smiled in his sleep and nodded. "Uh, huh."

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a female voice screamed and glanced around trying to spot her precious kit. Finding his energy signal she sped over to the branch, landing right beside Kuronue making him jump back into Yoko.

"Momma!" The kit instantly darted up and sped into the woman's arms. When the two bandits got a good look at her they gasped at what they saw. She was...she was gorgeous. She was tall and elegantly dressed with her hair in a bun. She had kitsune ears and tails with green tips, while on her back her wings were fluttering with suppressed rage. She was terrifyingly beautiful.

The happy reunion was cut short as Hiei's rough voice, cut threw. "Onna, don't you have something to take care of?" he asked pointedly, nodding towards the two Reikai guards who were now fearing for their lives.

"Yes, thank you, Hiei," she whispered coldly, all traces of happiness gone from her face. She glanced at Yoko and Kuronue and nodded at them for protecting her kit and jumped down from the tree.

She walked to stand next to Hiei as the two old friends glared at the men who'd dared attack Kagome's son. "I can take care of this," she whispered to Hiei who merely nodded before disappeared and materializing once again next to Kuronue and Yoko.

It was over before it even started. One minute the guards were there, the next they were screaming tears of pain as Kagome threw ice ball after ice ball at them until both guards were frozen from the outside in and stood as frozen statues. Kagome slowly walked up to the frozen victims and stared boredly at them, before smirking. "That's what you get for touching what's mine," she whispered before flicking her wrist and destroying the ice statues.

She was startled out of her vengeful trance when she heard the sound of clapping coming from behind her. She turned to spot Hiei, standing with two unknown demons and her kit. Hiei was clapping mockingly, while the two strange demons stared at her in shock.

"Gees woman, I knew you were harsh, but not that harsh," Hiei smirked.

"Oh, please," Kagome waved her hand flippantly, before shooting him a mocking smile. "Compared to you, Hiei...never."

"Whatever you say, onna," he replied.

She turned to Shippo who was sitting on Hiei's shoulder. "Are you all right, Shippo?" she asked him.

"Yeah, momma," he replied, looking kind of sheepish.

Kagome frowned. "Shippo, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling him off of Hiei's black shoulder and cuddling him lovingly. She kissed his nose and cheek.

"I'm sorry momma, I didn't mean for you to get delayed."

She smiled soothingly at her son, brushing his hair gently out of the way. "Its okay, Shippo-chan, things went better than expected. We got everything we came for. WE can go home now."

"You mean you go it momma?" he asked excitedly. At this Kuronue and Yoko became interested, their eyebrows rising dramatically.

"Um, excuse me...it?" Kuronue interrupted.

Kagome turned to the two demons. "Who are you?" She asked tightening her hold on Shippo.

"Yoko Kurama!" Yoko answered huskily, holding out his hand. "And this is my friend and partner, Kuronue. Who are you?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she took Yoko's hand. She'd heard of them both. She'd often thought about asking them to join her entourage but had no idea where to look. "Kagome," she replied still staring in wonder. "And this is my kit Shippo and my partner, Hiei."

"Partner?" the two asked glancing curiously at the fire apparition.

Kuronue smirked at Hiei. "Since when do you travel with a partner?" he asked.

"Hn," he shrugged not even bothering to reply. That was his and Kagome's business only.

Kagome glanced confusedly at the three demons. "Hiei, do you know them?" she asked. He met her eyes and nodded and her jaw dropped.

"How long were you going to keep this from me!" she gasped.

He growled. "Onna, it never came up. I knew them a long time ago, before I even met you and you know my past before I met you was less than pleasant."

Kagome glanced down ashamed, that she would forget he'd had a much longer life than her. But sometimes it was hard to remember because they'd been together so long. She couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been with her. "I'm sorry, Hiei," she apologized, softening her face and throwing her arms around his short frame. The two demon bandits stared in shock as the emotionless demon of their past allowed the woman to touch him, let alone hug him.

Of course this is Hiei, and he never is good with public displays of affection, so after a minute or so he pushed her away.

"So what are you doing here then?" Kuronue asked Kagome, looking her over. She was very pretty and half of his species.

"What else? Stealing," she shrugged.

"You're a thief?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah," she growled stepping closer to him. "What's it to ya'?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're a woman." He clapped a hand to his mouth. _Shit. Had he really said that out loud?_

Shippo and even Hiei gasped. "Uh, oh," Shippo whispered out loud. "He didn't."

Hiei began to laugh ominously. "Kuronue, old friend, you've just sealed your fate," he supplied what everyone was thinking. Even Yoko had taken a step back from the enraged female youkai.

"I, uh, I'm sorry," Kuronue stuttered drawing away from her. "I didn't mean it like that."

Kagome was still growling now, but it had died down a little as she took finally got a good look at him. And boy was she surprised. She'd heard that both Yoko and Kuronue were handsome, but this...this youkai standing in front of her was downright gorgeous. He was a bat demon, like her. He was wearing all black and had a tattered back hat sitting atop his head. He had black wings aligned with his back exactly like hers. His wings were twitching slightly with nervousness, which made her want to reach out and touch them. Kagome began to blush realizing where her thoughts were going, as her tails began waving slightly with her feelings.

"Uh, that's okay," she finally whispered, stepping away from him. "We all say thing we don't mean. So do you want to come with us?"

"What?" Yoko asked at the suddenness of the question.

"Where?" Kuronue asked, after realizing he wasn't about to die.

Kagome turned to the kitsune bat, before exchanging a glance with her partner. Hiei shrugged at her silent question. "We have a hide out under ground," Kagome explained. "We can go and talk there and we can explain some things to you."

Yoko and Kuronue both looked stumped at what to do before Kagome held her head and growled.

"Hiei, we must go, everyone is waiting for us. We have what we came for and Sesshou says to get our asses back. Something has come up with 'you know who'." Hiei's eyes widened, before nodding. Kagome turned back to the two demon thieves. "You may follow us if you would like, or not, it's your decision, but we must go."

She placed Shippo on her back and spread her wings jumping into the sky with Hiei hot on her trail.

"Well?" Yoko turned to his friend, but found Kuronue gone as he, for some reason unknown to him, had the sudden urge to follow Kagome into the air. Yoko sighed to himself before picking up Hiei's scent and quickly racing after him.

* * *

So anyway, what did you guys think? Sorry, to all her are waiting to hear about Miroku, but I don't believe I'll put him in here. I can make Sango a demon and I want her to be with Hiei, so I don't think I'll put Miro in here, even though I love him. Anyway, the pairings will be as follows:

Kuronue/Kagome

Sango/Hiei (as time progresses)

Kouga/Ayame

I might make up pairings for Yoko, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, but if I do that I'd have to bring in more people. If I did do those pairings I would make up my own characters for Sesshou and Inu. As for Yoko, the only person I like pairing him with is Kagome. So if I make him have a mate, it'll have to be with both Kagome and Kuronue. But for now, you guys can vote and tell me what you'd like me to do with these three hunks. Anyway, review and thanks for reading.

Sincerely,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Shiori's Trust

Yo, people. Thatnks to those of you who reviewed. As of now I'm going to start a voting section. You people get to vote whether you want this story to be only Kagome/Kuronue or Kagome/Kuronue/Yoko. So start voting now. For those of you who already have hinted at a vote, I'll just add yours now and see where we go from there. Okay? Okay. Anyway, here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter 2 

Shiori's Trust

In no time at all the five youkai had reached the mouth way of Kagome's hideout.

:::Blink:::Blink::: "Wait this is your hideout?" Yoko asked skeptically as he gazed at the mouth of a seemingly normal looking cave. The cave was only about seven feet tall and it was surrounded on all sides by tree. In truth it didn't look like much.

Kagome and Hiei exchanged knowing glances. Then Kagome stepped forward in front of everyone else.

"Wait a sec, you mean to tell me that this is your big secret hideout?" Kuronue asked to Hiei, just as skeptically as Yoko.

"Thieves, you of all people, should know the power of a barrier," Kagome stated harshly turning to glare at her guests. "I would imagine that wherever you guys stay that you place wards and seals to cover your home."

Kuronue and Yoko had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry," Yoko apologized.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it. I know is doesn't look like much, but you'll see," Kagome said. She refaced the mouth of her home and called for the guardian of the barrier; her daughter.

"Shiori!" She called startling Yoko and Kuronue at her sudden outburst, wondering whether Kagome was sane at the moment.

They were both surprised when they began to feel a small bit of demon energy slowly approaching the mouth of the giant cave. "This is the opening of our keep. Underneath you will see an intricate series of passageways that go many levels deep underground, all which are protected by various barriers and spells," Kagome began to explain.

"So is it just Hiei and you here, Kagome-san?" Kuronue asked stepping to her side. Kagome turned to look at the handsome demon and almost stopped breathing. Good god, but the man was very handsome in the light of the moon. With her demon senses she could clearly make out his stunning form, his handsome angular face and bat-like ears. His eyes were purple, unusual she supposed, and his hat somehow gave him a very defining look. And his wings, they looked so soft and leathery; her fingers itched to touch them.

"Uh, Kagome?" he waved a hand in front of her face as she came out of her thoughts. She noticed Kuronue gazing at her bizarrely while Hiei looked kind of amused. Shippo wasn't paying any attention what so ever and was gazing in hero-like awe of Yoko, while Yoko looked slightly confused and amused.

"No, there are more of us," Kagome replied, turning away and blushing slightly trying to save face.

"There are more of you?" Yoko asked suspiciously. "Why haven't we heard of you?"

"Actually you probably have," Kagome muttered under her breath.

Yoko and Kuronue's ears pricked with curiosity.

"Yeah, momma's famous," Shippo spoke up excitedly before Kagome could cover his mouth.

"Yes, perhaps you've heard of the mysterious Queen of Thieves," Hiei spoke up as Kagome glared at him.

"Wait, you-you're the one they call the Queen of Thieve?" Kuronue asked.

"Interesting," Yoko stated.

Kagome was blushing but merely nodded. "So, you have heard of me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who hasn't?" Yoko asked excitedly. "We've been hearing stories about you from lower class demons. We've almost thought about tracking you down and finding out if the stories were true."

"Wait, what stories?" Kagome asked suspiciously. She had a feeling she didn't want to know

"Oh, just that no one has ever seen you before and lived to tell about it," Yoko said.

"Well, that's true I guess," Kagome responded.

"They also said you were beautiful, but the stories don't do you justice," Kuronue spoke up softly as Kagome blushed. He brushed his hand across her soft cheek, mesmerized and now more intrigued than ever about this female thief.

Thankfully Kagome was saved from a reply by the appearance of her adopted daughter.

Instantly her blush was gone as she smiled happily at Shiori.

The little girl looked up and smiled joyously at her mother and brother. Kagome smiled back and went to greet her daughter as Shippo jumped down from her arms and raced over to his adoptive sister.

"Shiori!" Shippo cried flinging himself across the distance to reach his sister.

"Wait, Shippo! Wait till she lets down the..."

But Kagome's words went unheeded as Shippo slammed headfirst into Shiori's protective barrier. Kagome could just feel Hiei's rising amusement and knew he was going to make one of his rare comments. "Hn, Kagome, I would have thought he would have grown out of that stage of pure dumbness, but then again....you never did," he said smirking as she shot around and glared at him.

"Oh shut it, Hiei," she muttered. A moment later smile of pure evil slowly lit up her face as Hiei's pleased smirk faded and his color lightened.

"Uh, now, Kagome, I'm your partner and best friend/brother. You really don't want to do that now do you?" he asked, backing away.

Yoko and Kuronue laughed at their old comrade since he was acting so out of character. Their jaws dropped as Kagome simply uttered a word under her breath and Hiei froze in his spot.

"Ha, that'll teach him to make fun of me," she said to herself.

She turned back to the laughing demons. "Come on, Hiei will warm his way out of my spell sooner or later," she said, amusement still in her tone. "After all he wouldn't be Hiei if he didn't have that fire side to him."

"Onna what did you do to him?" Yoko asked as he stepped up by her side and Kuronue took her left.

"Miko spell," she explained simply while leading them over to her downed kit.

Both demons started backing away from her a bit and she laughed. "Don't worry; I normally don't purify fellow demons unless they piss me off. And especially not to any fellow thieves." They relaxed slightly and rejoined her sides.

"How is that possible?" Kuronue asked.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Being a demon and yet having miko powers?" Yoko supplied.

Kagome merely shrugged. "Don't ask me."

She led Kuronue and Yoko over to her kids and glanced down at Shippo shaking her head sadly. She picked him up as his swirly eyes dissipated.

"What happened to him?" Kuronue asked.

"He ran into the barrier before it was let down, the crazy kit," she brushed his hair off his forehead gazing down at him with a mother's warmth. Yoko and Kuronue were stunned at her motherly instincts for they could feel that Shippo was not her biological son. "Shippo has a habit of acting before thinking," she said, chuckling slightly.

"That's okay, Yoko, has those moment too," Kuronue teased flippantly.

"Hey," Yoko replied good-naturedly, punching his old friend in the arm.

"What it's true."

"Hmph."

Kuronue and Kagome laughed together before Yoko joined in. "You guys aren't anything like I expected," she said.

"Is that a good thing?" Yoko asked smirking charmingly at her.

"Maybe," She shrugged in reply before turning to the little girl at the gate. "Okay, Shiori you can let down the barrier now," she called to her daughter.

"Wait, you mean that was **her **barrier?" Kuronue asked shocked that a little girl could hold such a powerful barrier. That was when he noticed she was also a bat demon, except she had human blood in her. He frowned; a hanyou?

"Mm hm," she answered. "Shiori is one powerful little girl." When at last the spell was gone the little girl ran out to her mother and Kagome swung her up into her arms with Shippo.

"I missed you mother," she shrieked happily clinging to her mother's neck.

"Guys this is my daughter, Shiori," she explained, introducing them to the little hanyou. "You already met Shippo before, but both of them are my adopted kits.

Shiori smiled shyly, hiding under her mother's arm, while Shippo was just waking up from his, er, nap. "Shiori, this is Kuronue-san and Yoko-san," she whispered to her daughter.

"Wait. Yoko!" Shippo was instantly up. "I didn't realize it before, but you're Yoko Kurama! And Kuronue; the famous bandits. I've heard about you guys! Do you guys know how famous you are? I've always wanted to meet you," he began jumping around the two stiff demons, while Yoko looked faintly amused.

Kagome cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Shippo while Shiori whispered something to her mother. Kagome's eyes widened as she let her daughter down. She watched wearily as her daughter slowly approached the bat demon. She didn't think Kuronue or Yoko would hurt her, but you never know. Kuronue had been paying attention to the adorable little kit; he hadn't noticed the little hanyou at his feet until she tugged on the bottom of his yukata.

He glanced down at the little innocent child and she beckoned to be picked up. Kuronue turned curious eyes at Kagome who looked quite shocked but she nodded to him. Yoko and Shippo had also stopped their conversation, as Yoko gazed curiously, wondering what his friend would do.

"Hello," Kuronue whispered softly, reaching down for the little girl. He picked her up and stared into her eyes.

"Are you...like me?" she whispered, her light purple eyes staring pleadingly into his eyes.

He smiled gently at her. "Yes," he replied softly. "I'm like you."

He watched mesmerized as she smiled brightly and buried her head against his neck and whispered something like, tou-san, before promptly falling asleep. Kuronue froze. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't have any experience with children. But, Kuronue glanced down at the little silver head, for some reason this little girl was making him feel weird; like he wanted to protect her or something.

"I-I'm speechless," Kagome spoke as Kuronue turned curiously to her.

"Why?" Yoko asked.

Kagome looked saddened. "Well, it's just that Shiori doesn't trust that many youkai, especially youkai she just met," she explained. "She's had a rather hard life, being what she is."

"You mean a hanyou?" Kuronue asked his eyes hardening for some reason his arms tightening around the little girl.

"Yes," Kagome answered before she smiled softly at her daughter and this youkai. For some reason the two just looked right together. She was getting a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "But she must sense some good in you. You must remind her of her father." She and Kuronue stared at each other as Kagome contemplated this bizarre event.

Kagome shook her head out of her trance. "Anyway, I think we should get going." She went to reach for Shiori but Kuronue stopped her.

"No, it's all right. I'll carry her," he whispered.

Kagome was once again rendered speechless, before smiling tenderly and stepping closer to the handsome bat demon. She looked down at the sleeping hanyou and smiled gently before looking up and into the calm eyes of Kuronue. He let a small smile grace his face as Kagome touched his sleeve gently before whispering a "thank you."

"For what?" he whispered back.

"Well, I guess for caring about her. You're the first person I've seen that's been able to get anywhere near her, without her being scared," Kagome explained gently.

Kuronue didn't know how to reply. Kagome merely smiled at him and then took his arm as she began leading Kuronue into the cave. As they walked they drifted closer and closer together until Kuronue had shifted Shiori into his left arm and had taken Kagome's hand in his right.

Yoko and Shippo exchanged glances, before following after them. "Hey, Yoko," Shippo whispered.

"Hm?"

Shippo tilted his head to the side and stared quizzically at his mother. "From this angle they kind of look like a family, ne," he stated.

Yoko glanced to his best friend standing with the gorgeous female and child as they both walked slowly every once in awhile casting little glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. "You know something, Kit, you're right."

* * *

Finally, after passing numerous doors and openings, the group, now joined by Hiei once again, had finally made it to a very tall pure gold door, covered in jewels of all shapes and sizes. Yoko and Kuronue merely gaped at the beautiful doors. Yoko stared hungrily at the jewels and went to take one when a hand thwarted his attempt to take it and slapped his hand away.

Stunned Yoko turned to glance at Kagome who was glaring at him. "Do no even attempt to steal anything from me or anyone else in this room unless you want to be skinned alive by our boss," Kagome stated through clenched teeth. Gees, she'd heard he was a bit greedy, but to try and steal right from under her nose.

"Onna what do you take me for?" Yoko asked haughtily crossing his arms stubbornly in front of his chest.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, before replying, "A thief."

"Yes, and I suggest you head her warning like she said," Hiei warned. "The demon in charge really would kill you for touching anything of Kagome's. He's rather...protective like that."

"Oh, Hiei, he's not that bad," Kagome chuckled. "You only say that because every time you two get in a room together you play who has the bigger ego."

"Ha! Onna don't forget this is the same demon that boarded up your room two years ago after pulling that stunt where you-"

Hiei probably would have spilled the beans but Kagome jumped on him covering his mouth. "Hiei must you tell them about that?" she hissed. "And anyway, it wasn't my fault you couldn't get out in time. I only did it as a distraction."

"Kagome!!!!!" A loud female voice shrieked, momentarily breaking up the argument. A minute later the doors were unbolted and two neko demons shot out the crack and jumped their friend. Yoko and Kuronue jumped back in shock as Kagome fell to the floor under the weight of a fully grown neko youkai, and Sango.

Kagome was laughing merrily while Kilala licked her and Sango was hugging her friend tightly. A second later Sango's nose twitched and she grimaced. She immediately shot off her friend and into the face of one said fire apparition. "Hiei, what are you doing here? Shame, you didn't get lost on the way here," she taunted.

Hiei growled. "Yeah, well if I knew you were going to be the first one I saw upon arriving I would have," he replied.

"Bastard."

"Bitch!"

"Shit-head!"

"Whore!"

"Whore, why you-" Sango was about to fling herself at the amused fire apparition as Kagome jumped up and pulled her friend away.

"ARGH!!!" Let me go, Kagome!" she cried struggling with all her might. "Did you hear what he said to me? Let me go, he must die!!!!"

"Yes, that's nice; we all know how much you two really love each other. Now kiss and make up," Kagome smirked evilly pushing Sango away and into a startled Hiei as both toppled to the ground.

"WHAT?!!!!" Sango shrieked and Hiei bellowed.

Kagome merely laughed as Hiei and Sango gaped at her, while Yoko was nearly doubled over from the amusing spat. Kuronue was laughing also and still held onto the little hanyou.

"Anyway, Sango, I would like you to meet Yoko Kurama and Kuronue, his partner and fellow thief."

Sango instantly stopped and looked around before standing up straight. "Oh, Hi, I'm Sango, sister and best friend to Kagome," she held out her hand to Kuronue noticing right off the bat (ha bat, pun, but seriously I didn't mean it that way) that Shiori was sleeping in Kuronue's arms. She looked sideways at Kagome. "Kagome is he-"

"Yep."

"And did she-"

"Walked right up to him."

"But she-"

"Yep."

"Wow," Sango breathed before turning to Yoko and shaking his hand. She blushed as he kissed it, missing the quiet growl from Hiei. But Yoko didn't and turned surprised eyes onto the fiery little koorime.

Hiei lost his glare and huffed before zipping through the open gold door. "Uh, why don't we go inside," Kagome suggested. "You guys can stay here for the night and tomorrow we can show you around the place. Sango inform the boss that we're here and that everything went well. Tell him we'll talk in the morning." Sango nodded before followed after Hiei and went in search of Sesshomaru. "Well, shall we?" Kagome asked gesturing for Yoko and Kuronue to follow.

Once inside Kagome had Hiei show Yoko to a room, while she beckoned Kuronue, who still held onto Shiori, follow her into Shippo and Shiori's bedroom to put them to bed. Kuronue watched curiously as Kagome gently tucked her tired kit in and reached for Shiori. Without a word he handed over the tiny hanyou, for some reason feeling a loss as the warm body left his arms. He watched with observing eyes as she set the little girl right next to her brother and the two kids moved closer together in their sleep to cuddle.

Kagome gave them one last tender look before beckoning Kuronue to follow her out. She shut the door and then turned to him, smiling unsurely. He was a little close to her and she was feeling a bit freaked out because of his proximity. "Uh, I, uh, don't know what to say," she stammered, "but arigato for carrying her."

"Kagome, it wasn't a problem," he whispered stepping closer to her in the darkness of the halls. He brought a hand up and trailed it over her soft cheek and down to her neck. He was pleased when she shivered slightly at his touch. Kagome gulped as he leaned closer and she could only stare hopelessly into his dark purple orbs. "Kagome, would you like to go somewhere and talk later?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Nothing. It's just that I find you quite..." he brought his other hand up and gently brushed her curls away from her face. "Interesting. I'd like the chance to get to know you better." He began leaning impossibly closer as Kagome stood frozen in fear...or was that anticipation.

"Uh, yes, I'd like that," she squeaked. She leaned away brushing past him, trying to calm her raging hormones. Lord, but the youkai behind her was gorgeous. Kagome could hear his light chuckle as he followed her to his bedroom for the night, pleased that he'd someone managed to get under her skin.

_Oh, yes, my little vixen, _he thought. _We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other for what I have planned._

* * *

So, what did you guys think? So anyway here are the votes you guys have cast so far. 

Kagome/Kuronue: 1

Kagome/Kuronue/Yoko: 3

Well, this looks like all the votes so far and I hadn't really brought it up except for a suggestion in the last chapter. But this is great because you guys are the ones who give me ideas. But anyway, whether or not this turns out to be a Kag/Kur or Kag/Kur/Yoko, I'm going to begin working on Kagome and Kuronue's relationship. Like the rest of my stories, I try and speed up the getting together part, but it's up to you guys whether you want the relationship to build slowly or go fast. And another thing, tell me how you think I'm doing with Kuronue. Since he hasn't really been in Yu Yu Hakusho that much I really don't know much about him, other than the fact that he is Yoko's best friend and partner. So tell me what you think of my Kuronue. Anyway, later people. Hope you enjoyed my new chapter and I'll probably update soon.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Decisons, Decisions

Hey, guys, I just couldn't help it but I had to update another chapter because it was in my head. Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed and thanks for voting. Anyway, it's late and I just wanted to post this chapter especially for you guys. So, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Decisions, Decisions

Kagome slept restlessly that night, and nevertheless was very grateful for the morning, no matter how tired she was. Yawning, Kagome stretched with cat-like grace before flipping over and stretching her wings. Kagome smiled as she noticed how bright the sun was today. After all, it wasn't everyday that it was sunny in Makai. No, often times it was dark or rainy. So maybe today would be a good day.

Kagome quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe, heading towards her personal hot springs where she proceeded to give herself a nice soothing bath. She needed it after last night. Finally after a nice scrub down, she figured it was time to go get Yoko and Kuronue and take them to meet Sesshou.

Stepping out, Kagome replaced her robe with a stunning jade green kimono, with black lining. The obi was silver, as it was customary for each other her thieving partners to wear some color of Sesshomaru's, being as how he's their employer. As it was, Sesshomaru's colors were red and silver. Most of the others usually wore a red obi, but being as how she was his adopted sister, she was therefore eire to the throne, so she had to wear silver.

She was startled when she immediately ran into Yoko who had seemingly come out of nowhere. He was stretching and yawning at the same time, therefore he wasn't really paying attention. Kagome noticed as Yoko stretched, his top haori was riding up his smooth chest, showing a little of his rock hard abs. Kagome blushed and turned away before Yoko could notice.

"Good morning, Yoko-san, how did you sleep," she greeted as if she wasn't just checking him out.

"I slept just fine, Ms. Kagome," he offered her his arm and she took it.

"Do you know where Kuronue-san is?" she asked politely a slight blush creeping over her face. Yoko wondered what that was all about but decided to drop it.

"I believe he's in the kitchen eating," Yoko supplied.

"Good, that means he's close."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why is that good?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, you'll have to meet Se-our boss today," Kagome almost cursed for saying his name. While it was true Sesshomaru was a well known demon lord, no one and I mean no one knew that he was the one that sponsored a misfit gang of thieves. If word got out that he was helping thieves, and a forbidden child no less, why many others would revolt and attempt to tear him down. And even if they were going to meet the elusive Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome had no idea if he wanted his name mentioned yet.

"Your boss?" Yoko asked frowning.

"Well, not exactly a boss per say, but he sponsors us with equipment and money when we're tracking down artifacts of interest," Kagome explained.

"Hmm," Yoko thought. "That would be quite useful."

"Yes, it is," Kagome agreed.

"Ah, there you are," Kuronue greeted when the two reached the kitchen. "Hiei said you would be arriving soon." Kagome noticed there was a mischievous glint in both Kuronue and Hiei's eyes.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Oh, god, what did he tell you?" Kagome asked.

Kuronue grinned and Kagome just knew this wasn't going to be good. So much for that perfect sunny day. Yep, Kagome thought she heard a thunder cloud rolling in right about now.

"Oh, Hiei just brought up an event that happened two years ago; the one you stopped him from spilling last night." Kagome began blush heatedly while Yoko looked kinds of confused.

"What did she do?" Yoko asked.

"Nothing!" Kagome shrieked. "I did nothing!" Turning to Hiei she yelled, "Hiei you swore never to tell that story to anyone, let alone another bloody thief. If word got out, I'd be ruined!"

"Oh, calm down, onna, it wasn't that bad," Hiei smirked, knowing it was that bad. Kagome glared at her supposed best friend, before pouting and giving him the doggy eyes, she knew got him every time. She watched as his face fell a fraction when she let one tears slip from the corner of her eye.

"Hiei, you're supposed to be my best friend," she sniffled. "And you go off telling people secrets like that, especially ones you are sworn to secrecy over."

Hiei growled, while Kuronue and Yoko shot him dirty looks for upsetting her. Finally he got up and made his way to her and tried to draw her into his arms but she backed away, saying, "leave me alone."

"Kagome," he said roughly. She flinched and his tone dropped an inch as he finally took her small frame in his arms. Over his shoulder she winked at Kuronue and Yoko before pretending to sniffle and cry some more. "All right what do you want?" he finally asked.

Kagome pulled away and grinned. "You know what I want." His eyes widened, as did Yoko and Kuronue's, but not for the same reason. Then Hiei rolled his eyes, as he was once again suckered into this for sure.

"All right. I'll go. Which one do you want?"

"Hmm," Kagome turned to stare at Kuronue and Yoko contemplating her choices. "Do I want the black one or the silver one," she murmured to herself.

"Uh, Kagome?" Kuronue asked, half hoping half-dreading what she was talking about.

"Hiei, what do you think?" Kagome asked ignoring Kuronue. Hiei, too turned to stare indecisively between the two confuse demons thieves.

"Why if it's me you want, I can help you with that," Yoko spoke up out of nowhere.

Kagome smirked. "Yep, that's the one. I want the silver one. It speaks to me," she said to Hiei, while Hiei nodded at her choice.

Kuronue gasped and turned accusing eyes on his best friend. Yoko was smiling cockily while Kagome was still going over her choice. When she finally noticed Yoko and Kuronue were staring at her weirdly.

"What?" she asked.

"Kagome, I though we had a connection," Kuronue pleaded.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, and..."

"Well, I thought that you and I..."

Kagome was now visibly confused as Hiei began to laugh. All three laughed as he laughed so hard, he fell onto the floor.

"Uh, Hiei, you okay man?" Yoko asked.

Kuronue couldn't understand it anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he cried to the laughing fire apparition.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that...well, tell me what you thought she was picking out," Hiei asked suddenly.

"Why, she was picking which one of us she wants to be her mate and she chose me, isn't that correct, Kagome?" Yoko asked while Kagome still looked quite confused. Suddenly she caught the funny bug too and began laughing just as hard as Hiei, as Hiei resumed his laughing and both friends threw their arms around each other and laughed until they were crying.

Finally Kagome stopped while Yoko looked annoyed. Kuronue was staring at the floor sullenly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Hiei and I weren't talking about you guys," Kagome explained. "You see every time Hiei pisses me off, he makes it up to me by stealing something from my personal enemy."

"She was-she was-" Hiei couldn't get passed the words until Kagome slammed her hand on his back and he began choking. He glared but she merely smiled innocently.

"I was deciding which color I wanted," Kagome finished. "You see she has two necklaces that I want. I was trying to decide which color I wanted and well, I used you as my muses to pick the color."

Kuronue and Yoko gaped. "You mean to tell us, that you weren't trying to mate with one of us?" Yoko asked, sounding slightly offended.

She scoffed. "Oh, please," she walked closer to both demons before stopping a foot away from Yoko and Kuronue. "I wouldn't have to try to get you, Yoko, I know all about your...nature. You however," she turned sharp eyes to Kuronue before smirking evilly at him. "You would be a challenge."

She backed away and called over her shoulder, "oh and Hiei, make sure she knows it's you. You two, lets go." With that she walked confidentially out of the room, two very confused but turned on demons following her.

* * *

"Okay before we go in there are to be a few rules I must address with you," Kagome said in all seriousness. When they shrugged she nodded. "Good, now first off, the first thing you must learn is to keep your mouth shut," Yoko moved to speak but Kagome silenced him with a glare. She softened. "Sorry, but he can seem a bit intimidating once you meet him. If you think my look was glad, just be sure not to piss him off." When they looked slightly nervous Kagome smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry. He's not all that bad once you get to know him. Besides," she smirked evilly causing Yoko and Kuronue to look interested. "I have him wrapped around my finger. He would never dare hurt me or anyone I deem worthy."

"And why is that, Kagome?" Kuronue asked curious about Kagome's tone. Was she in a relationship with this guy? No matter, she wouldn't be with him for much longer if he had anything to say about it.

"You'll see," Kagome whispered. "Ready?" When they nodded she pushed open Sesshou's door and ran through,

Spotting her adoptive older brother right away, Kagome rushed at him. "Fluffy!" she cried, jumping and landing on top of him.

Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes at her childlike antics before setting her down and glancing behind her at Yoko and Kuronue, one said bat glaring heatedly at the way Kagome was wrapped in his arms. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. Well, well, well, looks like Kagome finally caught someone's attention.

"Guys, don't be shy. Come on, this is my boss, friend and brother, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kuronue and Yoko gaped. Lord Sesshomaru; the Lord of the Western Lands. Wait; brother. She'd called him her brother. That made her...royalty.

"Pardon out rudeness," Yoko spoke eloquently. "My name is Yoko Kurama and this is my partner, Kuronue." Sesshomaru nodded before turning back to his adoptive sister.

"So did you get it?" He watched as a pleased smile lit her face.

"Sure did," she replied. "It's right here." She held up her hand a moment later a bright flash filled the room and an item appeared in Kagome's hands. It was long and narrow, with a jeweled hilt.

"Wait, that's the Tensaiga," Yoko gasped moving forward. "That's what we were hoping to get our hands on last night, before you showed up."

"But, how?" Kuronue asked stunned.

"I used an invisibility charm on it, one of the perks of being a miko. It covered the scent and aura of this particular sward. And anyway, you guys wouldn't have been able to touch it," she explained.

Yoko seemed mildly insulted. "Hey, are you suggesting that I, the great Yoko Kurama could not have gotten that sword?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged glances, before Kagome turned the blade around to it was facing her. "Go ahead, Yoko, touch it," she suggested. "See if you can take it from me."

Kuronue really wanted to warn his friend not to, because something told him it wasn't a good idea, but the other part of his brain was really curious and wanted to see what would happen. Before he could bring this up with Yoko, Yoko had stupidly made a grab for the Tensaiga, when he was forcefully thrown away from the sword, his hand singed slightly.

Yoko stood up. "How?" he asked.

"Well, for one, this is Sesshomaru's sword. His father had it made for him a long time ago. But before he could hive it to Sesshomaru, someone, a powerful miko presumably because mikos are the only one's besides the royal family who can withstand the barrier around this sword," Kagome explained.

"As to how I can touch it, well I'm a miko aren't I. And besides that Sesshomaru and I share a blood bond as brother and sister, therefore I'm family."

"Wow," Kuronue was fascinated. Every minute in this woman's company only seemed to make her more alluring.

Kagome and Sesshomaru conversed for a few more minutes before inviting Yoko and Kuronue once again to stay the day. Kagome was going to take them around and introduce them to the rest of the team. Both demons immediately agreed, for they were most excited about learning how these thieves worked; more importantly Kagome. Yoko simply found her a mystery and a puzzle all rolled into one. She had beauty and brains and seemed to genuinely care for those around her. I mean come on, anyone who was best friends with Hiei, had to be rather patient.

While Kuronue realized these things too, Kuronue still wanted to learn more about her. He was surprised that he was so into just one female. Usually he was like Yoko, preferring to rut when he needed and that was it. He had no time for females. But Kagome; she just seemed different from anyone he'd ever met before. He let a smile fall across his lips as she led him outside and into a garden fresh with flowers. She was rambling on about this and that, turning every once in awhile to make sure he was still paying attention. And he was; just not to her words. In fact he'd hardly heard a word she'd said as she'd showed him around.

He was suddenly glad Yoko had decided to stay behind and speak to Sesshomaru about a few points of interest.

"Kuronue," Kagome waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, you okay or are you spacing out on me?"

"I'm fine, Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome struggled to hide the shiver at the way he'd said her name. "Well, all right. Do you want to sit down at one of the benches?" she asked kindly.

Kuronue couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, I believe I would." So Kagome led him to her favorite spot in the whole garden.

"This is the God tree," Kagome explained touching the bark. "Whenever I'm feeling down and depressed I come out here and sleep in the god tree. For some reason, it just makes me feel...whole." She blushed. "You probably think I'm spouting nonsense."

"Kagome," she felt him lift her chin and look her in the eye. "Kagome, nothing that comes out of a mouth as beautiful as yours, could ever be described as nonsense." Kagome's blush deepened and Kuronue wonder what she would do if he kissed her. And so without another word, he tipped her head back and brought his lips onto hers and pulled her into the best kiss of his life.

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha. I stopped before the best part. Now you'll never know how the kiss progresses...well at least until the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoyed reading my stories. You guys bring me joy every time you review.

Anyway, here is the tally for the voting so far:

Kuronue/Kagome: 3

Kagome/Kuronue/Kurama: 4

Well, I think those are it. If I missed anybody, just inform me. I'm probably blind or something. Anyway, keep those votes coming and I'll promise to make it interesting.

Anyway, ja ne

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	4. Kagome's Past

Hey, guys I'm finally back. Sorry it's been taking so long for me to update I know every one is anxious to know what happens next. So, anyway, I'll stop talking and let you read.

Disclaimer: Hey, I just want to let you know I don't own anything besides my car. I am a very poor individual.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Kagome's Past

Kuronue lifted his head after a brief minute of pure bliss to find Kagome lost in shocked thought. He drew back a little ways and noticed she was standing as if in a trance. He waved hand in front of her face, trying to get her to come back to herself. "Kagome," he whispered. "Hello?" Suddenly her eyes snapped to his and stared at him in awe.

"You kissed me," she whispered somewhat accusingly.

"Yeah, so," Kuronue shrugged. "Didn't you like it?"

Kagome blushed slightly and she turned her head, trying to hide it. "Well, I guess it's just that well, you and I, you took, urg I can't believe-."

He took her by the shoulders confused by her ramblings and looked deep into her eyes. "What's the big idea, so I kissed you? I like you and I wanted to see how you tasted."

"That was my first kiss," she stated, then her eyes darkened with something identified with anger. "You stole my first kiss!!!!"

"So." He backed away like it was no big thing, something which cause Kagome great anger. First he kisses her, without her permission and then he acts like it's an every day occurence.

"So? So?!" Kagome threw up her hands and caught the lapels of his black vest as he started backing away. "Do you know how important a first kiss is to a girl?!" She cried.

Before she could say anything more Kuronue smirked and kissed her again. He caught her hand as she tried to smack him as he began to deepen the kiss.

Kagome's head was spinning with many different emotions. For one, her first kiss had been stolen by a bat demon thief. But on the other hand, he was very attractive and she had to admit she was drawn to him. Kuronue's tongue began to trace her lips and she couldn't resist opening to his exploration, giving in completely of all the pleasurable sensations she was receiving.

"Kuronue," she moaned as she allowed his tongue to thrust deeply into her mouth. She was up against the God Tree in less than a second as Kuronue used this opportuinty to thrust one hand down and around her hips, the other going straight into her lustrious hair. Her arms went up and around his neck of their own accord and she was lost. She could do nothing but let him do whatever he wanted.

Kagome was shocked when she was suddenly thrust almost harshly away as Kuronue released her abruptly. For a minute they stared at each other, one in confusion, the other in desire. Kagome turned and made a move to run away, but was stopped by a well-muscled arm holding her in place against the front of his body. She could only stand in shocked silence, as his mouth moved to her soft ear. "I will see you again," he whispered, and then he was gone leaving Kagome in a mass of tangled feelings. Kagome slumped down to the ground burrying her face into her hands. What had she done? She'd allowed a youkai, a thief, to get close to her. She hadn't let anyone but Hiei and Sesshomaru to ever get close to her and now she'd allowed a demon she a barely even knew to kiss her and awaken her in ways she'd never known. _Oh, God, what have I done?

* * *

_

It was much later that day when Kagome made her way into the dining room to meet with her fellow band of thieves. She frowned upon noticing that only about half of her team was present. She held back the blush when she noticed Kuronue was there along with Yoko. She'd done a lot of thinking that day, mostly about Kuronue and herself. After some deliberation, she had finally put him out of her head and concentrated on bigger problems. Only Yoko, Kuronue, Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha were present. Inuyasha was sitting apart from everyone glaring with distrust at the guests. But Kouga, Yoko, Ayame, and Kuronue were conversing quietly. Both Sango and Sesshoamru, as well as Hiei were missing.

"Hiei isn't back yet?" Kagome asked, trying to look anywhere but at Kuronue, when he suddenly broke off his conversation to look at her. The look in his eyes made her want to shiver, but she held it in and schooled in her features, keeping up her emotionless facade.

"Hey, wench where have you been all day?" Inuyasha demanded, standing up and corssing over to her.

Kagome sighed and didn't bother to answer. She didn't want to have to deal with the hanyou right now when there were much bigger things to worry about.

"No, Hiei, has not returned yet." It was Yoko who answered her and Kagome responded with a nod her face devoid of all emotion.

Kuronue glanced at Kagome wondering why she was suddenly so cold to everyone. She wouldn't even look at him. Had he really done something wrong?

"Where are Sango and Kilala?" Kagome asked, turning to Kouga and Ayame who didn't seem too surprised at her lack of emotions.

"Sango is off on another mission, she took Kilala with her since it was pretty far away, Kagome," Ayame responded evenly.

"Kagome," Kouga interrupted. "Sesshomaru wants to see you. I think it's important and about you know who."

Everyone in the room noticed Kagome's back stiffen and her eyes intensify with some unidentified emotion. "I will go see him. Ayame, will you take care of Shippo and Shiori for me? Kouga, inform Sesshomaru I will be there shortly. Inuyasha," she caught his eye and he just nodded knowing what she wanted. Within moments all of her team, but Yoko and Kuronue, had dispersed.

"If you will excuse me, I must find Sesshomaru. If you leave, please make sure to inform someone. If not, you are welcome to spend the night again. Oh, and if you see Hiei, please tell him I must speak with him soon." With that, she left them without another word, leaving behind two confused thieves.

"Do you think she's all right?" Yoko asked, turning to Kuronue after a moment of stunned silence.

Kuronue was frowning slightly in the direction Kagome had departed. He hoped he had nothing to do with her sudden coldness.

"Kagome is strong. She will be all right," Came a voice from the shadows, and a moment later Hiei appeared.

"Is there something wrong?" Kuronue asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"No, that's just how she usually is. Kagome almost never shows any emotions so it's rare that you two have seen the amount that you have," Hiei frowned slightly. "What you saw, is her cover up," Hiei stated. "The only people she ever opens up to are myself, Sesshomaru, and sometimes Sango." Hiei smirked. "You should feel lucky she trusts you, especially you Kuronue."

"Why me?" Kuronue asked.

Hiei shrugged. "One, it suprises me she let you anywhere near Shiori, and two well," Hiei raised an eyebrow indicating what had happened this afternoon.  While Yoko looked confused Kuronue tried to look unaffected.

"Why would she trust us?" Yoko asked suddenly. "We've barely known her two days."

Hiei shrugged. "Maybe she feels a connection with you, I don't know."

"How long have you been with her? Has she always been like this?" Kuronue asked, surprised that the warm, sweet Kagome he'd kissed earlier could also be as cold as ice.

"I met Kagome many years ago when we were both young. We were both thrown into the same cruel world with the same cruel group of bandits," Hiei couldn't keep the hate out of his voice. "When I met her, at first I didn't want to have anything to do with her. But her strength and determination eventually caught my eye. How she could look at anyone, even myself without an ounce of fear, made me realize there was something about her I could not ignore. So I stayed by her side and protected her and when we were old enough, we struck out on our own and have been together ever since."

"Did they hurt her?" Kuronue asked, his voice low and deadly. Both Yoko and Hiei were surprised at the intensity of Kuronue's words.

"If you want to know more I suggest you ask her yourself," Hiei suggested coldly dropping all previous warmth. "I will not betray her trust."

"Do you love her?" Yoko asked.

"Yes," Hiei spoke without hesitation. "As a best friend, sister, and partner, but nothing more."

Kuronue, and even Yoko, couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Hiei didn't love her in _that_ way.

Hiei's eyes shot up and stared with deadly heat into Kuronue and Yoko. "I can sense how you two feel about her," Hiei stated coldly, glancing momentarily at Kuronue. "But if you do anything to hurt or betray her, I will kill you." Hiei was gone within the blink of an eye, once again leaving two dismayed demons behind.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry again for the delay, but I hope you guys like this new chapter. In the meantime keep up those votes.

The poles are coming along nicely. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted. I'll post the results so far.

Kuronue/Kagome/Yoko: 12

Kuronue/Kagome: 6

So, come on people keep up the votes and I'll keep writing. In the meantime, if this doesn't end up being a threesome, I will create another fic with a Kurone/Kagome/Yoko pairing. So don't be discouraged.

Ja ne

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	5. Kagome's Deliemma

Hey, guys! I'm finally updating and I'm getting into the good stuff. Ready to see what Sesshomaru needed to speak to Kagome about? Well, it's a doozy and it's pretty shocking! I'm sorry I kept ya'll waiting but you know how it is when you're writing too many fics at the same time. Anyway, I hope this makes up for it. Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Kagome's Dilemma

After Kagome left Hiei with Kurama and Yoko, she left immediately to Sesshomaru's chambers. He's declared earlier that she was to meet with him over private matters. She followed the narrow pathway, all the while her thoughts in a tangent. Just why had she been so rude to Kuronue? He hadn't done anything wrong, except for steal her first kiss; all bight a very good kiss.

But she had so many worries right now and getting involved with another demon, and especially one like Kuronue, could only make her life more complicated. Here she was so close to 21 and she had already seen first hand the cruelties of Makai. With Hiei at her side it had been easy to fall into this way of life, soon after leaving thee band of bandits. He was her rock and brother in times of need and she'd always depended on him for his guidance. He wasn't much older than her, only a few years, but sometimes his eyes made him seem centuries old. He'd seen even more than she had and it had taken her a very long time to gain his respect and eventually friendship.

She was close to the others of their band but not nearly as close as to Hiei. Inuyasha she thought of as an annoying younger brother sometimes and she'd tried her best to help him through his hardships growing up as a hanyou. Sango was treated as an older sister, sometimes seeming so much older than her in spirit. Other times, Sango acted even younger than Kagome. The others, Kouga and Ayame, she regarded as friends, but for the most part didn't share her deepest secrets with them.

Sometimes it was hard for Kagome to wake up in the mornings to meet a new day. She didn't really have anything to live for, stealing was just a past time and something she was good at. It certainly wasn't what she lived for. Having Shiori and Shippo helped immensely at times for bother children were bright, friendly, and enthusiastic about life, well at least Shippo was. He hardly remembered his parents. However, Shiori was another matter. She'd come to Kagome barely speaking and crying every night. It had taken her a full year to begin talking to anyone and Kagome was the only one she ever truly felt comfortable with, other than Inuyasha. Kagome explained that from both hanyous having to grow up knowing they were hated and despised upon their innocent births.

Kagome had been surprised when Shiori had immediately taken to Kuronue; it was if Shiori recognized something in him that she liked. She hadn't shown it at the time just how shocked she really was.

Kagome was brought out of her musings as she reached Sesshomaru's door, knocking once before peeling the heavy doors open, slipping inside, and letting the doors close with a hearty bang.

"What have I told you about waiting for permission," Came Sesshomaru's voice from where he sat at his desk amidst piles of books and papers.

"That you don't like it and that the next time I do, you'll skin me alive and feed me to the Birds of Paradise," Kagome commented off-handedly.

"Exactly," Sesshomaru said gruffly.

Kagome smirked before flouncing over to his side and perching on the side of his desk, her wings brushing against his arms. She ignored the glare he tossed her way as she bent down and whispered, "You tell me that every time. Yet, you have yet to act upon your threats."

Sesshomaru growled softly.

"Anyway," Kagome shook her head at him, her long black hair falling all over his desk, the green highlights standing out against the wood. "You said you needed to speak with me, so what's up? Did you find something new and exciting to steal?"

"Kindly extract yourself from my work area and I might tell you," he stated gruffly.

She huffed but obediently got up off his desk and sat herself at a window so she could look down upon Sesshomaru's court yard. She smiled briefly as she spotted Shippo following every one of Yoko's movements as Yoko manipulated a flower right before his eyes. Even Shiori seemed to be watching him, curiosity evident in her eyes as she sat upon a bench, her little knees drawn up to her chest. She continued to watch as Yoko noticed the little girl's curiosity and exchanged glances with Shippo, before walking calmly over to Shiori and pulling a red rose out from behind her bat ears. The way her eyes lit up and the smile lit up over her face caused Kagome's heart to melt. Maybe having these new thieves here weren't such a bad idea after all.

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed Kagome go off once again in her own little world.

Kagome rolled her eyes and faced him. "To answer your question, no I have not found anything the piques my curiosity of that nature, however there is something very important we must talk about."

At the serious tone in his voice Kagome's eyes shot and held his golden once as a sense of dread began to circulate in her belly. "What is it?" she whispered, schooling her face back in her emotionless mask.

"Naraku is back, he is free," Sesshomaru stated, causing Kagome to freeze. She stared in horror at her adoptive brother as he relayed the news. Naraku? But how? Hadn't he died?

"How?" Kagome uttered. "How is he still alive? I thought Hiei killed him."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, we all did. However it was while on a mission of Sango's that she heard Naraku's name being thrown around. She immediately brought her suspicions to me and I've had her, Kouga, and Ayame trying to find anything and all they could find. I sent Inuyasha back to the town where Sango heard his name and for months we found nothing….until yesterday."

Sesshomaru picked up some papers off his desk and stood up walking over to Kagome whose face had gone eerily white. Wordlessly he handed the papers to Kagome and instantly Kagome dropped them. There he was, his handsome, evil face staring back at her. Even in the picture his cruelty was expressed by the hard glint in his eyes and the cocky smirk upon his face. "Inuyasha explained that Naraku is now wanted by the Reikai for trying to break into Ningenkai. He was caught and thrown into Reikai jail, unfortunately he escaped."

"But how!" Kagome explained jumping up and pacing the room. "Nobody has ever escaped from the place. How is it possible that he has escaped death twice, first by Hiei and then by….by Reikai?"

"We don't know, but it appears he is looking for something," Sesshomaru's eyes met Kagome as she was once again frozen in terror. His eyes trailed to the front of her kimono where underneath it lay a most beautiful and deadly treasure should it fall into the wrong hands…hands such as Naraku.

"Oh my Kami! What do I do? What if he finds me?" Kagome cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Calm yourself Kagome," Sesshomaru ordered. "Getting frantic will not aid you."

"So, what do we do?" Kagome whispered. She looked to the floor before Sesshomaru took her chin in his hand and tipped it up.

"Listen to me, Kagome," he said his voice softer than usual. "Naraku will not find you. I will not allow him anywhere near you again, this Sesshomaru's swears on his lands. You must be strong. Find Hiei, tell him what I've told you, and then meet with the others. We begin training immediately."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, although she held them back and refused to let them fall. "What about Kuronue….and Yoko? Should we send them away?"

Sesshomaru seemed to be considering it. Finally he turned to her and asked, "Do you trust them?"

Kagome was stunned that the great Sesshomaru would ask her something so…un-Sesshomaru-like. Still she thought about her answer and almost before realizing it, she had nodded. "Yes, I really do," she answered honestly. "I can't explain it, but something about them sets my heart at ease."

"Then it is your choice whether to tell them or not," Sesshomaru sighed. "If you feel you can trust them, tell them. And if they choose not to stay, that is there choice."

"Okay," Kagome agreed. "I'm going to find Hiei now."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good, I sense him in the court yard."

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

As she turned to walk away Kagome heard her name being called. "Kagome."

She turned quietly, open fear and anger on her face. "Yes?"

"He will not hurt you," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Aniki," she whispered and turned her back on him to go in search of her longest and most loyal friend.

* * *

Hiei had just found Yoko playing with Shiori and Shippo in the garden and was casually leaning up against a tree, barely paying attention to his surroundings.

Kuronue watched from his vantage point at the top of the tree as he mulled over this morning's events…and Kagome. To put it frankly, she was a puzzle. And, even though he wasn't a kitsune, often time's Yoko's curiosity got the better of him. She was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about it and he was very attracted to her. But…he wasn't so sure he wanted to be. Sure it was nice to bed with a beautiful woman every so often, but he sure wasn't looking to settle down with any mate, that was for sure. For one, he was a thief…it was his passion. He knew a mate would never understand his desire for more. Although…Kagome.

"Bah," Kuronue shook his head and groaned. Why the hell was he getting so worked up about a woman?

Kuronue was startled a moment later when Kagome ran into the yard at a dash. Sitting up quickly his eyes followed her every movement as she stopped, looked around, and spotted Hiei. Her movements were quick and he almost couldn't keep up as she zipped over to Hiei's side. He continued to watch as Hiei's eyes opened, first in slight annoyance, and then widened in shock as Kagome leaned closer and whispered something into his ear.

Kuronue was shocked a moment later when Hiei admitted a strangled hiss of anger, his brilliant red eyes sparking with intensity.

"What do you think made Hiei so upset?" Yoko's voice came form Kuronue's side. Startled by his best friend's sudden appearance, he jumped a little.

"Yoko, don't do that," Kuronue gasped.

Yoko smirked before glancing around at the interaction between the two best friends. Kuronue and Yoko continued to watch as Hiei and Kagome conversed quietly, Hiei becoming even more angered by each passing word. Even Kagome looked a little angry although, truth-be-told, she looked scared.

All of a sudden both Kagome and Hiei were whirling around and staring off in the distance at something. Hiei began growling intensely shoving Kagome behind his back.

"Something is wrong," Kuronue murmured.

"Do you think we should help?" Yoko asked worriedly.

Kuronue nodded and both demons jumped from the trees to land behind Kagome and Hiei. Neither demon appeared very startled as they continued to glare at a certain area. Finally both demons relaxed as a very familiar hanyou appeared from that area, as Inuyasha came into view.

Hiei replaced his sword after he'd hastily withdrawn it in the face of danger. Inuyasha approached them at a rapid pace.

"Is he gone?" Hiei growled to Inuyasha as he appeared in front of him.

"It wasn't him," Inuyasha stated.

"What?!" Kagome blurted out. "I could sense it! It had to be!" Kuronue and Yoko were shocked by her outburst.

"He's right," Hiei finally agreed. "It wasn't his energy. It was some one less dangerous, but someone who knew him." He looked to Inuyasha who quickly nodded.

"That's right. It looked almost exactly like him, although when I attacked him, he just disappeared…and left this." Inuyasha held out a little wooden tool with a piece of string in his hand.

Kagome immediately snatched it up and sniffed it, before automatically dropping it. "Shit!" she cried.

"So it is true," Inuyasha whispered. "He's alive."

Hiei nodded and both demons shot worried looks to Kagome who looked quite shocked.

"Wait, who's alive? What are you three talking about?" Yoko demanded.

"I don't think that's any of your-." Inuyasha began to shout, before Kagome held up a hand and urged Hiei to hold him off.

"No, they have a right to know, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She turned to them a strange, exhausted look upon her face. She looked as saddened and scared as a puppy. Suddenly her face changed and faded into her emotionless void as she proceeded to hand out instructions. "Hiei, Sesshomaru wants us first thing in the morning." Hiei gave a short nod as Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, please round up the others. Send Kouga to see if you can find Sango, she's out on another mission. We have a lot to go over." Inuyasha nodded his consent and ran off to find the others. Kagome turned to Yoko and Kuronue, the hard glint in her face almost causing them to flinch. "You two, if you want to know what the hell is going on around here, follow me. If not…well that's your concern."

Kuronue and Yoko exchanged worried glances and both were in agreement that they wished to stay. "We will go with you. You are our friend not and so we will help in any way that we can," Yoko stated silkily. Kagome allowed a small please smile to grace her features before it was gone and she nodded her consent. "Good. Let's go. We're on a short time frame."

* * *

So, what'd you think? Next chapter will be Kagome's explanation of what happened with Naraku and why she's so frightened of him and why Hiei, Sesshomaru, and pretty much everyone is pissed at his appearance. Please read and review! Your reviews keep me going. I still haven't decided if this is a Kagome/Kuronue/Kur yet of a Kag/Kuronue. For now, I haven't been concentrating on developing any kind of relationship, even lust with Kagome and Kurama. But it's just how I'm writing and haven't thought of any ideas on how to start that up. If any of you have any ideas on how to start their tentative relationship, you can review and let me know what you guys think should happen. Anyway, please review. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed already. You guys are fantastic!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
